


Blood, Tears and Love?

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: You knew you shouldn’t have stepped in that ring, but seeing him like that… You couldn’t stop yourself. You had to do something.





	Blood, Tears and Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a few swears.
> 
> {Y/N} = Your name so you can just imagine you being part of the story.
> 
> This came from my own mind so please don't steal any of this. I worked way too hard on this. Also I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue.

Everyone who knew you thought it was odd that you’re a Deathmatch wrestler. They thought it was weird because a) you’re a girl, and b) your Baron Corbin’s little sister, they didn’t expect him to let you do stuff like that. You loved it though. It was a thrill for you… Hell, you even met your best friend, Jimmy Havoc, through it.

Someone from WWE had been at some shows, doing some scouting, when they saw you and Jimmy have one of your insane matches against each other, and actually liked what they saw. Both of you had been offered contracts that night. You both knew you’d have to tone down your style, but neither of you really cared. You were going to WWE! The one place you both wanted to be.

Things had been going great for a year now. Sure you and Jimmy had to stop with the deathmatches, but it was okay. You actually felt better for it. You could actually get out of bed in the morning without hurting, something you hadn’t been able to do in over 5 years. You and Jimmy were still best friends, you went everywhere together, but it bummed you both out that you couldn’t wrestle together anymore, you missed that.

Tonight was a little different though. You and Nikki Storm have never gotten along, there was something about her overly smug attitude that really pissed you off and the bosses had noticed. They didn’t think it was a good idea for the two of you to be left alone in a ring though, so decided on the whole angle of Nikki and Aleister Black threatening you until Jimmy came to the rescue. That led to tonight. You and Jimmy were finally going to get your hands on Aleister and Nikki.

The match had been going great. You and Jimmy were working better together than you had in years. Everything was going according to your plan… Until….

You’d managed to knock Nikki out of the match on the outside, but when you looked into the ring, your heart suddenly sank. Aleister was in there repeatedly hitting Jimmy with a chair, and Jimmy wasn’t… couldn’t fight back. You’d looked hopefully up the ramp for someone to come out and stop him, but nobody was coming. You were Jimmy’s only hope of getting out of there without serious injury.

You knew shouldn’t have got in the ring, you knew you should’ve done something else to help, but you still got in the ring. You punched Aleister as hard in the back as you could. You saw him swing around, the chair above his head, and then… darkness.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next thing you remember is laying in a hospital bed, your brother sat on a chair next to you, his head resting on the bed.

“Baron?” you ask quietly.

“{Y/N}? Oh thank god you’re awake. You had me worried there. What the hell were you thinking?” his voice a mixture of anger and relief.

You frown, trying to remember how you ended up here.

“I…I don’t know”

“You never should’ve got in the ring {Y/N}. Aleister didn’t realise it was you, that’s why he swung the chair so hard. Oh geez {Y/N} I thought I’d lost you.”

“I… He hit me?”

“Yeah. Pretty hard. You’re lucky kiddo. You’ve been out cold for 3 hours.”

“T-three hours?”

“Yeah.”

You move your hand to rub your head, trying to get your thoughts together.

“Woah, careful there kiddo. You’ve got 16 stitches up there.”

“16? Guess that means I’m winning now.”

“Winning?” Baron asked, a confused look on his face.

“With who’s had the most stitches,” you smile lightly.

“You’re really going to make a joke, at a time like this? I nearly lost you {Y/N}!”

“But you didn’t, Baron. I’m still here. Still ready to annoy your ass.”

Baron couldn’t help but shake his head at you.

“Oh you do that alright,” he sighed. “What were you thinking {Y/N}? You knew you had to be careful out there.”

“I just…” you shut your eyes trying to remember what happened.

A few flashes of the match pass in front of your eyes… You knocking Nikki out on the outside… You turning towards the ring and seeing…

“Jimmy! Where is he?” you suddenly start to panic as you remember the state he was in. “Where’s Jimmy? Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay. Baron, please. Where is he? He was knocked out … He couldn’t defend himself … There was blood everywhere……”

“{Y/N}, {Y/N}, calm down. He’s okay,” Baron gently pushes you back down when you start to try and get up. “He got discharged an hour ago, but I sent him home to shower and get changed. He’ll be back soon”

“H-he’s okay?”

“As okay as he could be when he came round and saw the state you were in. He made them let him stay in here so he could keep an eye on you too”

“He’s really okay?”

“I promise. Sure I wanted to hurt him for letting you get hurt, but when I saw how….”

“How what?” you turn to look at your brother.

“He was just as scared as I was of losing you {Y/N}.”

You bit your lip as tears start to prick at your eyes.

“Hey, {Y/N} there’s no need to cry, okay?” Baron said softly, gently rubbing your arm.

“I…I’m sorry” you whimpered, the tears now starting to roll down your cheeks. “I didn’t mean to scare you or make you angry with me”

“Just please be more careful, {Y/N}” he said. “I can’t lose my baby sister”

“Y-you won’t. I p-promise”.

“That’s all I ask.”

You nod slowly as you start to calm down.

“Why don’t you get some more sleep, okay?”

“But I’ve been asleep for 3 hours…” you pout, trying to fight a yawn.

“And yet it still wasn’t enough beauty sleep for you,” Baron chuckled, trying to lighten your mood.

“Ass,” you mumbled, closing your eyes.

“Jerk,” he smiled back, as you fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

You weren’t sure how long you slept but a soft voice slowly started to bring you out of your slumber.

“{Y/N}?” you heard the soft voice of Jimmy whisper next to you, but you were still trying to fight your sleepiness so you kept quiet.

When you didn’t answer, Jimmy sat next to you in the chair Baron had been sat in earlier and lightly places his hand over yours, which surpised you because he’s never done that before.

“Oh {Y/N}, why’d you do it, huh?” he sighed, speaking softly, thinking you’re asleep. “I was supposed to be the one keeping you safe, not the other way around. I was so scared when I heard what happened, and waiting for you to wake up…”

You could hear his voice cracking as he spoke. Baron obviously hadn’t told him you woke up before.

“Please {Y/N}, you need to wake up. Baron needs you. I…I need you. There are so many things I should’ve said to you {Y/N} but I always wimped out the second you looked at me. You do that to me, you know, you leave me speechless. You always have done, from the first time I saw you {Y/N}. You just… In that first split second I saw you, I knew that you were going to be someone special, I just never realised how special you’d become. You’re not just my best friend, you know, {Y/N}, you’re the reason I’m still here. I never told you this, but that day we met, I was planning on ending it all … I’d reached the end. I couldn’t take anymore. I thought the whole world would be better off without a prick like me … But then you walked in, and we started talking about all sorts of random shit, and I thought to myself, how can I give up when this angel has just walked into my life? You’ve changed everything in me {Y/N}, you actually somehow managed to make me like myself,” he chuckled lightly at that. “I wish I knew how you managed that one, cause I fucking detested myself my whole life.”

You can feel tears building in your eyes, but you keep your eyes closed, not wanting to ruin what he wants to say but you could feel your heart breaking. You had no idea about any of this, he never told you.

“You’re the only good thing in my life {Y/N}. Without you I’ve got nothing. I try and pretend that everything is good, but when you’re not around … I feel empty, like you’ve taken my heart with you when you walk away. When you’re with me I feel like a whole person. Everything seems brighter, I actually truly feel happy when I’m with you. I know I never really showed it before, I just acted like you were ‘one of the lads’, just a friend … I shouldn’t have done that {Y/N}. I should’ve manned up and told you the truth from the start. I guess I’m still the idiot I always was,” Jimmy sighed and rested his forehead against your hand. “I should’ve told you from the start {Y/N}. I should’ve swallowed my pride and just told you… Told you that I love you {Y/N}, not just as a friend but heart, mind, body and soul, truly, madly, deeply in love with you. I need you {Y/N}. I want to spend every minute of every day for the rest of my life with you.”

You want to speak, but your mind is reeling. He loves you? Your best friend is in love with you? You? Why? How? So many questions and thoughts racing through your mind mean you can’t speak.

“Please {Y/N} wake up. I need to hear your voice, see you smile… I’ll do anything. P-please. I-I love you.”

You lay there in shock. Your eyes suddenly wide open. You look down at him and see his shoulders shaking as he tries to hold in his own tears. Remembering he had hold of your hand, you gently move your hand under his and link your fingers with his. Jimmy’s head snapped up so fast you were sure he’d given himself whiplash.

“{Y/N}?” he asked, his eyes full of hope.

“Jimmy…”

“I’m here. It’s okay.”

“You love me?”

He froze, his eyes went wide as he looked at you.

“Y-you heard me?”

You nod slowly, “Yeah”.

“I … I’m sorry. You probably hate me now. I should go. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Jimmy stands up and goes to let go of your hand, but you hold his tighter not letting go. He looks at you with a puzzled look.

“You’re not going anywhere,” you say confidently. “First, you’re gonna help me sit up and then you’re going to sit your ass back in that chair and listen to me.”

Jimmy almost looked shocked, but he did as you told him too. He very gently slid his arm behind you and helped you to rearrange your pillows then sat back in the chair.

“You could’ve told me all that stuff before you know.”

“I… I was scared to.”

“Why? Did you think I was gonna laugh? Tell you that nothing would ever happen? Tell you to get out of my life?”

Jimmy looked down, tears beginning to fill his eyes again. “I-if you’re gonna say that stuff, p-please just d-do it.”

“I’m not going to, Jimmy. I never would. If I did it’d be a lie,” you said quietly, gently taking hold of his hand again. “I love you too.”

“You….” Jimmy’s head slowly raised, his eyes filled with hope and tears.

“I love you, Jimmy. Why’d you think I went in that ring when I knew there was a chance I was going to get my head bashed in? I saw you lying there, not moving, and I… I was terrified that if I didn’t, I was going to lose you… forever,” your own tears start to build up in your eyes. “I thought that if I didn’t do something I was never going to see you again. That I’d never get the chance to tell you how much you mean to me… How much I l-love you.”

Your tears took over and your broke down in tears. Jimmy was quickly up from the chair and wrapped his arms round you. He softly rubbed circles on your back, kissing the top of your head and whispering words you couldn’t hear to sooth you.

“It’s okay {Y/N}. I’m here… I’m not going anywhere. Shh, it’s okay. Please don’t cry, darling. It’s all okay. I promise.”

After a few minutes you began to calm, but Jimmy didn’t let go. Instead he gently sat next to you on the bed and pulled you into his arms. He softly ran his fingers along your arm that you’d instinctively wrapped around his waist.

“Who’d have thought it, huh?” you eventually asked quietly.

“Thought what?”

“That too bad-ass deathmatch wrestlers could be so… sensitive when it came to each other”.

Jimmy chuckled quietly, which made you smile.

“I think it helps that one of them is incredibly beautiful”

“Even covered in stitches and scars?”

“We both are and you still love me, right?”

You tilted your head up to look at him. “More than anything in the world”.

“Then fuck what anyone else thinks,” Jimmy smiled.

Without another word you both slowly closed the small gap between you until your lips softly met in a tender, but loving kiss. His lips were softer than you’d imagined, but they tasted of strawberry liquorice like you knew they would.

Both of you were too focused on each other that you didn’t notice the door open and your brother walk in.

“Hey do you two want…. Nevermind,” your brother said as he slowly backed out of the room. “About time.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It’s been a month since you were in the hospital and tonight was your first night back at NXT, Jimmy’s too. He’d taken the extra time off to look after you, but now you were both ready to come back.

“Ready darling?” Jimmy asked as he wrapped his arms round you from behind as you both waited in gorilla for your match.

“Yeah, you?”

“With my girl out there with me, I’m ready for anything.”

Jimmy kissed your cheek and lead you out through the curtain.


End file.
